This proposal consists of four research projects, in the area of organic sulfur chemistry, as summarized below. The synthesis utility of various sulfur-stabilized carbanions is being expanded into the area of base-induced alkylations by alkylboranes on alpha-halosulfonyl systems. Adducts of sulfenes with tropone, azomethineimines, and other 1,3-dipoles are being studied. An interesting modification of the Truce-Smiles Rearrangement has been encountered with phenyl mesitylenesulfonate and its analogs. Further developments involve conjugate additions of organocopper reagents to acetylenic sulfur compounds and such interlocking projects as stereoselective additions of sulfonyl halides and stereospecific displacements from activated vinylic halides.